Matching Necklaces
by titlemecrazy
Summary: "I wanna give the princess e'rything she ever wanted in the whole wide world." / Or, Beck Oliver learns about sap.


**A/N: Hi. I finally finished my April prompt for Bade Prompts. Thought you might want to read it. It's not that great, but I didn't know what else to do with it.**

**My prompt: _Matching Necklaces_**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had an awesome nanny like Annie. Wait, this isn't what the disclaimer is for. I don't own Beck or Jade or Cat or Victorious or a zoo. Wait... never mind. Bye. Go ahead and read now. If you want, I mean. Okay, I'll leave now. See you at the bottom.**

Beck had always been a hopeless romantic—at least on the inside. He did his best not to let it ever show outside the safety of his home. He assumed he came to be this way because of his nanny from years and years ago. After all, children are very impressionable, and at four years old, Beckett Oliver learned all about sap.

Since his parents always had to work or travel or spend "Mommy and Daddy time" together, they hired Anneliese to help care for Beckett. Beckett hadn't always been a fan of Anneliese, though.

"But Mommy," whined Beckett, tugging on his mother's skirt as she rushed to make her husband a lunch for work one morning.

"No buts, Beckett," Mr. Oliver ordered as he grabbed his briefcase from the counter and kissed his wife good-bye. "Man up, son. You'll be fine." A ruffle of Beckett's hair and another kiss from his wife later, Mr. Oliver was out the door.

Beckett looked up at his mom with the best puppy dog eyes and pout he could muster. Mrs. Oliver sighed and bent down to her son. "You're a good boy, right?" Beckett nodded. "Then I need you to stop complaining about having a nanny and give her a chance. I'm sure you'll like her, honey." Just then, the doorbell sounded throughout the house. "She's here. Why don't you go get your new race car to show Anneliese, sweetie?"

"Okay, Beckett," Anneliese clapped her hands together once they were alone in the house. "What do you say we start the party?" She smiled warmly at the little boy, who was clutching his blue and yellow race car to his chest.

Beckett pursed his lips and stared at his nanny. She looked nice enough, he supposed. She had long red hair with pretty curls, none of that paint on her face like his mom, a great big giant smile, and, he noticed as his eyes traveled down, a cool bag with a dragon on it. He nodded and let his lips form a smile. She was going to be okay, he thought.

Around lunch time five weeks later, Anneliese and Beckett were situated on the living room rug playing army men. "Pew! Pew pew! Kapow!" Beckett screamed as he moved his men around the "battlefield." Anneliese chuckled and stood up. "Wait!" Beckett reached for her leg. "Where are you going? You still have three men left! You can't go now!"

"It's lunch time Beckett," she replied, ruffling his hair and shaking her leg free from his grasp. "Your mom's rules say, 'Beckett should eat lunch at 12:00 sharp. We must get Beckett into a regular routine. Do not let Beckett play during the specified lunch time,'" she recited. Walking into the kitchen, Anneliese laughed, "Jeez, does she always call you Beckett? We need a nickname for you."

Beckett ran over to her. "Yes, she does. What's for lunch?" Food was a more important issue.

"Macaroni and cheese," Anneliese answered, before moving on. "How about Becky?" she teased. Beckett wrinkled his nose. "Ha! I'm just kidding. Beck sounds like a cool name, don't you think? And I'll be Annie. Beck and Annie are a dynamic duo." She watched him consider the name. She tickled his side. "All the ladies will be chasing after you."

Giggling, Beckett responded, "I like Beck, but girls have cooties."

"Girls do not have cooties, silly. How about we watch a movie after lunch, and I'll show you?" Annie laughed. She put the water on to boil, and Beck climbed onto a bar stool.

Beck agreed. "Is it a movie with race cars and army men?" Annie shook her head, but told him not to worry.

After lunch, Annie and Beck settled down on the couch and watched Beauty and the Beast. Beck squirmed and complained at first, but by the time the movie was over, he was raging with questions. "Why would Gaston treat Belle like that, Annie? Belle's so nice and pretty!"

Annie laughed. "You see," she picked Beck up and set him back on the couch, "There are some men who don't think about ladies like a true gentleman would."

"Like the Beast!" Beck piped up.

She agreed, "Like the Beast."

The little boy paused. "Annie?" he asked after a minute. She motioned for him to continue. "Do ya think Beast gave Belle all the stuff she wanted?"

Annie tilted her head and thought about it. "I think he did."

"Good," Beck jumped up and ran over to Annie's collection of movies she brought with her, "'cause that's how I wanna be. I wanna give the princess e'rything she ever wanted in the _whole wide world_." He pulled out Cinderella. "What's this one 'bout?"

"Beck? Beck, answer me."

Beck shook his head of the memories. "What?"

"I'm not amused," Jade glared. "I've told you five times to tell me what movie you want to see." She sighed. "This is what I get for letting you choose."

He pulled her in for a kiss. "How about Tangled?" he whispered.

She pulled away, crossing her arms. "You're kidding me. What the heck is with you and those movies? We're not watching that." He pulled her close to him, kissing right below her ear. "Beck…not now."

"Why not?" he whispered as his lips made their way down her neck. He frowned when she squirmed away.

"Because that's a stupid kid movie."

"No, that's not what I- Hey! It's not stupid!" Beck defended once he processed her answer. "I think you'd like it. Even if you don't, we can always distract ourselves from the movie," he winked, moving close to her again. Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged, but Beck knew she liked his idea. She always liked that idea.

Just as he thought, she was pinning him down on the couch within the first half hour. He grinned and reached up to brush her hair back. "You look beautiful," he whispered just before she kissed him.

"Yeah, okay," came her response a few seconds later in the annoyed grumble she used whenever he told her anything like that.

He smiled. "What? You do, Jade. You always look beautiful. Top notch."

She let out a laugh at the last statement. "Top notch? What are you, an engineer? Stuck up businessman?" He didn't answer her, not right away, at least. Jade watched with raised eyebrows as he sat up with her, stood, and walked over to his backpack. "What are you doing? I'm not done kissing you."

The answer was silence once again as he dug around in his backpack. "Aha!" After pulling the small box out, he straightened up and turned back to Jade.

"A box?" she questioned, growing more impatient with each passing second. She glared at the television when Rapunzel began singing another song. A click of the remote, and Rapunzel became a mute. Jade directed her frustration back on her boyfriend. "You stopped kissing me to get _a box_? This better be important."

"It is," he promised, making his way back over to her. He sat next to her.

Jade stared at him, waiting not-so-patiently for him to speak or do something. "You're not a platypus. Do something." She paused, but spoke again soon after once she took a good look at the box in his hands. She did him a favor by ignoring his amused smirk. "You better not be proposing to me, Beck Oliver. I will not be a teenage wife or mother or whatever else you might have in mind."

Beck chuckled and kissed her cheek. "No, I'm not proposing." He thought about adding 'yet,' but decided Jade would probably flip out. "I got you a gift," he announced. He opened the box to reveal two matching necklaces. "Don't hit me, but you're my princess, and I said I would get my princess everything she ever wanted." A look of objection crossed her face, but he cut her off from speaking. "Cat told me you've always wanted a boy to get you and him something that matches. I went with something small."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she turned and lifted her hair for him. The necklace was clasped moments later. "Can we continue kissing now?"

He loved her, especially when she was blunt.

**It was horrible, wasn't it? It's okay. Tell me in a review. I can take it. I need a good cry. ;) I don't know what I'm typing, tbh. I'll have more stuff up later. Another Bade Prompt, maybe an update, and some new projects.**


End file.
